


Ghost of Yesteryear's

by FoxyPoxy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Ghost Tony, M/M, Panic Attacks, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Tony is a ghost that died while young. His ex killed him when he saw him with a new boyfriend. Now stuck in the world of the living he must watch as a person moves into his house. They are kinda cute but they have a lot of issues.Bucky Barnes just came back from the Army. He was honorably discharged after being rescued from enemy territory. He moves into a cute apartment in new york. There he finds that he might not  be as alone as he had first hoped.





	1. Chapter 1

The night it all started was june 12. It was a cold and rainy day, not that that was much of a surprise for new york. Tony sat on the couch with his new boyfriend talking about what they wanted for the future. The studio apartment had a atmosfera of sexy dinner but soon devolved into uncomfortable conversation. Tony and his boyfriend had been dating for three months before this night.

“Look all I’m saying is that i'm not ready for kids. I just think that I wouldn’t be a good fit” Tony said taking a drink of his whisky. They had this conversation every time they met up. He was thinking of giving up and dumping the other man. He hated having this conversation over and over again. 

“You say that now but in the future. You don't see yourself with a couple of kids running around?” He asked again. It was getting ton Tony's nerves.

“No I don’t. Look if this is going to be a problem then maybe we should stop seeing each other” Tony said looking into the eyes of the other mans. He didn’t want to be alone again but if this was a problem than they should stop before it's too late.

“Yeah maybe we should. I just really want kids one day you know” The other man said rubbing his hands over his face.

“Then you should find someone that wants that. I can’t say that one day I won't change my mind but I honestly think that I wont” Tony said. He was used to this conversation after having to have it with every relationship. They always think that he’ll change his mind and date him for a year. After they find out that he isn't going to change his mind they leave. 

“Okay I’ll uh leave then” The other man said getting up. He started to gather his things and packing up. Tony heard a knock on the door.

“Hey were you expecting someone?” Tony asked willing walking to the door.

“No” The other said as he kept packing. It wasn’t a surprise that the other was being cold to him. They did just end there relationship and that always hurt a bit. Even if they came to an understanding about it. Opening the door that night had been the worst thing Tony had ever done. Outside the door waiting with a gun in his pocket was Tiberius Stone.

Tiberius was Tony’s Ex boyfriend that had major issues with letting things go. He had a streak of possession and anger that ran miles long. At first Tony though it was cute how he would practically fight anyone that even looked at Tony wrong. However, after almost beating up an old lady for bumping into Tony he realized that it wasn’t okay. He talked to Tiberius that night and told him that it wasn’t okay. Tiberius had promised to be better about his anger. After that he turned abusive towards Tony when they were together. Since he couldn’t fight off the other person Tiberius started thinking that Tony liked the attention he was getting. That Tony was doing it on purpose getting everyone's attention. The last straw for Tony had been when Tiberius had pushed him down the stairs for getting the wrong kind of instant coffee. There usual coffee had been sold out and this one was one of Tony's favorites. That incident left Tony in the hospital for a month. Tony had a broken leg and a broken sternum. He had be pushed down two flights of concrete stairs. The doctors told him that he was lucky to be alive. During his time at the hospital Tony contacted the police about Tiberius. Soon getting a restraining order. Tiberius wouldn’t leave him alone after that so he had to pack up and leave his old apartment. Under the help of the police he thought that he was safe.

Once the door was even a crack open he bust through shoving Tony further into the Apartment. After seeing that Tony had a guest in the apartment all conversation left his mind. Pointing the gun at the other man and shooting. He then pointed the gun to Tony's head and shot. After that he kept shooting Tony's limp body over and over again. By the time the police arrived Tiberius had shot him 20 times. He had missed a few times. When the cops entered the room Tiberius turned the gun on them and managed to injure two cops and kill himself by the end of the night. As for Tony's new Ex that had been shot was lucky. Tiberius had barely missed any vital organs and was going to be okay after a long medical bill. Tony was pronounced dead at the seance of the crime. The two cops where going to be fine. The cop most injured was going to be fine after a few weeks in the hospital.

Weeks later the cops had cleaned up the apartment and it was ready to be leased out again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Look Bucky I know you’re not happy about me having to go back on tour but I only have one left. I’ll be back in 21 months and then I’m home for good” Steve said putting boxes down in the living room. They had just started moving in to the apartment. Steve wasn’t staying which hurt him a bit. The man had to go back to the Army for 21 months. He had been on this rotation for a month when he was captured. Then it took three years to be able to come back home. Lucky this apartment was cheap and was close to all of the places he needed to go. The sad part was it was cheap because a person died in it. Crazy Ex or something along those lines.

“Stevie I was captured a month into returning to the base. I don’t trust it you could get hurt” He said opening the boxes. Having one arm meant that he wasn’t lifting any of the boxes into the apartment. 

“I know, I’ll be careful. I’ll be back in new york soon and we’ll hang out and I don’t know go to bars or something” Steve said patting his back before turning to go get more boxes. The only reason he moved instead of living with Steve’s mother was because of the look she kept giving him. It made him feel guilty that he had lost an arm. He knew it was because out of Steve and himself Steve was the one running into danger. That worried Steves mother that if the safter one of the two got hurt that badly what would happen to her son. Steve tried to leave with him but was told he had to tour one more time than was aloud to leave permanently.

Putting the paper dishes away in the capnets was harder than it use to be. Lucky the Doctors said to start with paper things because it was less likely to break until he got use to having one arm. It was going to take all day to put these things away while having one arm. 

‘Need help?’ 

He could have sworn he heard something ask. However, when he looked around nothing was there. Looking around the apartment he didn’t see anyone. Maybe it was the neighbors talking through the wall. Walking back to the kitchen he saw that the dishes were half way done being put away. That was weird maybe he had been so lost in his head that he didn’t realize that he was almost done. Today had been busy for him with all the moving and shopping. The one thing that was good about just having left the army was that he hardly had anything. Four or Five boxes full of his stuff max. Steve being the punk he knew and loved brought up two boxes at a time. That left him to roll his eyes as when Steve started huffing from how heavy they where.

“Getting to big for your britches over there?” He asked as Steve put his hands on his knees after putting the boxes down. Steve waved a hand at him before standing strate and walking back down to get the last box. 

‘Hahaha’  
There it was again the walls must be pretty thin for him to hear them laughing. He should have spent more to get a better place. Stretching before opening one of the boxes. It was full of clothing he needed to move it to the closet. Sighing before grabbing the age of the box moving it slowly across the floor. It wasn’t that havey thou so that was good. The hangers where in a different box along with the sheets for the bed. It was a smart idea to have the furniture sent a day early so they got everything ready when he go here. Looking back to the boxes when Steve walked in with the last of the four boxes.

“I hope you get more things by the time I get back” Steve said setting the box down then closing the door. They started to unpack the boxes that were left. After an hour they had finished unpacking. He knew that Steve was right about needing more things. There was hardly anything around the apartment.

“You're right i need more things” He said as they threw the boxes away into the garbage. He had a desk with a laptop on one side of the room and a TV on the other. There was a bar between the kitchen and the rest of the apartment. He had a big bed, but wasn’t sure how well he was going to sleep on it. He had a problem sleeping after everything that had happened. Now he was in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. Steve patting his back and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

“I’m going to let me know your all settled, then I’ll call in some take out” Steve said smiling and already calling his mother.

‘Ma? Brooklin much’ 

He almost laughed out loud at that. Then realized that his neighbor could hear them as much as he could he him. He would have to go and apologize after any flashbacks that he has. The doctors recorded it once after he asked to know what happens during the flashback. Turns out to be a lot of yelling for backup and running around the room. It was embarrassing watching the playback of it. Which was great because the neighbor sounded hot and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

After Steve left Bucky pulled out his computer and went on to amazon and looked up cheap things. After scrolling through a bunch of things he was only half looking at he turned off the computer.   
“What am I going to do about money?” He whispered hoping that the neighbor couldn’t hear that. He was a one armed, ex military, and ex prisoner of war man that had flashbacks once a week if he was lucky.  
“Getting a job is going to be the easy part but keeping it…” Bucky rubbed his face with his hand. He heard a click to his left and saw the computer had turned on. Sitting and looking at the computer he saw the mouse move to the search bar and type in “Help veterans get jobs” then the mouse didn’t move for a bit before clicking on the thread on from the top. “https://www.codeofsupport.org/business-employment/?gclid=CjwKCAjwhLHaBRAGEiwAHCgG3uS4bq7khSU-SJ7ZLJPNxxlNPn_OXf3eKamRoGFqLzIqMGHnIcM_SBoC-rcQAvD_BwE” Bucky looked over the site and requested more information. Bucky was kinda freaked out but income was necessary and the ghost didn’t do much but help him find a job.

“So...what kind of ghost am I living with?” he asked.

“What kind of ghost are there?” The neighbor asked. It was when it clicked in his head. Great the hot neighbor wasn’t a neighbor at all.

“I thought you were my neighbor” Bucky rubbed his face “What kind of ghost as in are you going to haunt me now or just help like you have been doing?”

“Haha. Haunting is too much work for me now. I spent my whole life at the lab working now i’m going to laze around and enjoy myself” the voice said. Bucky could almost hear the smirk in the sentences.

“Okay then Mr. ghost what do I call you?” bucky said surprised at how calm he was. Then again hearing a ghost talk to you after everything that he had been thru it was almost normal.

“My names Tony, snowflake” Tony said. Buck rolled his eyes at the nickname he had already gotten.

“Okay Tony what should I watch?” Bucky said opening a new tab for the ghost. Soon he saw the ghost type in “Hulu” and sign in. That was the point that bucky starked freaking out. He didn’t have a hulu account and he was sure   
that steve didn’t have one either. The imaginary ghost just logged into an account that he never saw before.

“Whoa whoa whoa. I can’t use your account!” Bucky yelled signing out.

“Why not?”-T

“Because you’re dead and and who-how are you going to pay for it? What if someone notices?” Bucky started freaking out. Even though it wasn’t really about the hulu account it didn’t help the situation.

“UGH fine” -T


End file.
